The instant invention relates to a method and apparatus for the extraction of splinters and the like from the human body.
Conventional methods for the removal of splinters from the human body have generally comprised operations wherein the splinters are grasped with tweezer-like instruments and pulled therewith to effect the extractions of the splinters. Operations of this type have frequently been very painful and have frequently required the cutting of body tissue is the areas adjacent the splinters in order to gain access to the splinters with the tweezer-like instruments. They have also frequently required painful probing with the tweezer-like instruments in order to effectively grasp the splinters. These probing and cutting procedures have been required particularly in instances wherein splinters are completely embedded beneath the surface of the skin. In most cases conventional tweezers have been used in such methods, although other more sophisticated instruments which operate similar to tweezers but which are specifically adapted for use in the removal of splinters have also heretofore been available. The U.S. patents to Towns U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,994 and Stokes U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,846 disclose instruments which are exemplary in this regard.
The instant invention provides a novel and effective apparatus and method for the removal of splinters with relatively little pain. The method of the instant invention is effected by first shaving the skin in the area where the splinter is imbedded with a razor-like instrument to gradually remove the upper cellular layers of the skin in said area. Preferably this is accomplished by applying substantially unidirectional shaving strokes with the razor-like instrument to the skin in the desired area, the strokes being applied in a direction which is substantially opposite the direction of insertion of the splinter. After the skin in the area of the splinter has been removed sufficiently so that a portion of the splinter is exposed, additional strokes are applied with the razor-like instrument to cause the blade of the instrument to cut slightly into the exposed portion of the splinter to thereby effect a grasping of the splinter, whereupon the splinter may be withdrawn by the instrument.
The method of the instant invention is effective for removing splinters and the like with a minimum of pain to the patient. Specifically, it has been found that little or no pain is involved during the removal of the upper cellular skin layers in the above-described manner; and since the method of the instant invention does not require probing with a tweezer-like instrument, much of the pain associated with the heretofore-known methods for removing splinters is avoided.
The apparatus of the instant invention is constructed for use in during the above-described method and comprises a cutting head having a substantially flat base surface thereon, a razor-like blade which is mounted in the cutting head so that the cutting edge portion of the blade projects from the base surface in the general direction of the leading edge thereof and at an angle to the base surface. An offset handle is attached to the cutting head for manipulating the apparatus, which is operable for removing a splinter by repetitively stroking the apparatus with the base surface thereof in engagement with the patient's skin adjacent the splinter to shave the skin of the patient. It is important to note that the shaving strokes are unidirectional and, specifically, in a direction which is substantially opposite the direction of insertion of the splinter. After the upper cellular layers of the skin have been shaved from the patient so that the splinter is partially exposed, the blade edge engages the splinter to effect the withdrawal thereof in accordance with the method of the instant invention as hereinabove described.
The closest prior art to the apparatus of the instant invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. patents to Gilhaus et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,505 and Detsch U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,222, both of which relate to medical cutting instruments. However, neither of the devices disclosed in these references is constructed or intended for use in the removal of splinters, and hence the cited references are believed to be of nothing more than general interest.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a method for removing splinters and the like.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus for removing splinters and the like in accordance with the method of the instant invention.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a relatively painless method of removing splinters.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus for removing the upper layers of skin in the area of a splinter and for thereafter graspingly engaging the splinter to effect the withdrawal thereof.